Dobby vs Maroni Harry Potter Wrestling crossover
by Kerry the Berry
Summary: Dobby vs. Maroni a HP wrestling crossover. Dobby wrestles a huge houseelf called Maroni. Introduction of my char Lycosia Thule as cocommentator of Papa Shango.HP chars include: Lucius Malfoy, Dobby


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any WWF/WWE wrestling characters. I do NOT earn money with anything published here, I do NOT claim any rights whatsoever.

-----------------------------------------

We see the dark home of a regular death eater family. One boy sitting lazy in a chair, maybe around 13 years of age lifts his wand in order to turn on a device that looks almost like a television for muggle's eyes.

The device starts running and we can see and hear the following...

The first tunes of "A dementors kiss and children play" by the band The Worshippers are being played and an arena, filled with vicious looking deatheaters all dressed in black sitting in the audience, with a wrestling ring in the middle can be seen.

" Foreign tongue in familiar places  
Surrender that thrills to the very core  
Forever young and blessed with nameless graces  
A love that kills and promises more  
Ash on the carpet and dust on the mirror  
Chasing shadows and the dreaming comes clearer  
Gasping for colour, this perfect heart

Scream and howl and the children play  
Dementors kiss for the worshipped pray  
Whiskey and the devil and the witching hour  
Dementors kiss on that untouched flower

Searching for a haven, bestowing favour  
The fingers that shine  
Heart beats quicker as the veils start to fall  
idol and craven the pleasure's all mine  
Candles flicker, you-know-who dance on the wall  
Stroking the naked and the silence gets colder  
stars on the ceiling and the kissing gets bolder  
Biting my nails for fear of revenge

Dementors kiss and the children play  
Dementors kiss for the worshipped pray  
Dementors kiss and the witching hour  
Dementors kiss on that untouched flower

Ash on the carpet and dust on the mirror  
Chasing shadows and the dreaming comes clearer  
Some pious visitor enemy of sleep

Dementors kiss and the children play  
Dementors kiss for the words you pray  
Dementors kiss and the witching hour  
Dementors kiss on that untouched flower"

Some deatheaters in the crowd hold up banners like "HE will be back!", "Dobby's gonna win again!", "I love you, Lucius" and "Dark Lord, come back!" whilst a gaunt figure walks down the aisle to place himself in the middle of the ring.

Now the viewers attention is diverted to the ringside commentators of this evening's event which happen to be the dark and spooky voodooman Papa Shango and "the mistress of runes" Lycosia Thule. Papa Shango's face painted with a white skull looks meaner than ever while Lycosia mildly smiles at the camera. She wears her dark bangs almost over her eyes, her eyes are covered with dark sunglasses and so we can only see her red red lips grin at us. Around Papa Shango's neck there hangs a shrinking head, supposedly from one of his earlier victims whereas Lycosia's dressed in a black jacket, black shirt and a black leather skirt. She wears an Anch on a silver chain.

Lycosia Thule: "Hello and Welcome to this years "World strongest house-elf" finals!"

Papa Shango: "Hell-Oh fans and Hell-Oh dear Lycosia. You're looking beautiful tonight."

Lycosia Thule: "Ah Shango, still the old enchanter. So it's the final round of the World strongest house-elf tournaments and I wonder who's gonna win tonight. Will it be Dobby, Lucius Malfoy's house-elf or will the prize go to Maroni, a newcomer with hardcore ambitions?"

Papa Shango: "Maroni definitely is an extreme house-elf, nothing has stopped him so far but with Dobby and of course Dobby's master Lucius Malfoy against him I cannot make a guess. Dobby fears his master so much that whenever he tells him not to give in he won't. And he never gets pinned...I bet Malfoy's using magic to lift Dobby's shoulders everytime he's about to be pinned."

Lycosia Thule: "But that is not allowed and Malfoy knows himself. Plus: he'd never help his house-elf using magic tricks! Dobby is doing it all with mere willpower. Before the match starts we have to give up for a few words of this years sponsor."

WORLD STRONGEST HOUSE ELF IS SPONSORED BY

"KILLMUGGLY"

The strongest beer since the invention of broomsticks and the only with Lord Voldemort's seal of approval!

Every deatheaters favourite beverage!  
DRINK KILLMUGGLY!

Papa Shango: "So that was the words from our sponsor. Lycosia will now announce the defending champion Dobby, who will now enter the ring."

Lycosia Thule: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Coming to the ring first, Lucius Malfoy, master and owner of this years defending champion Dobby!"

We can hear "Freude schöner Götterfunken", Friedrich Schiller's immortal words

Freude schöner Götterfunken,  
Tochter aus Elysium,  
Wir betreten Feuertrunken,  
Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!  
Deine Zauber binden wieder,  
Was die Mode streng geteilt.  
Alle Menschen werden Brüder,  
Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.  
Seid umschlungen, Millionen!  
Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!  
: Brüder, überm Sternenzelt  
Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen,

to which Lucius Malfoy, who even looks a bit like Friedrich Schiller himself, enters the ring. All the deatheaters cheer at him frantically.

Papa Shango: "Weighing in at 31 kg, here is Dobby!"

Lycosia Thule: "Lucius, already waiting ringside for his house-elf glances at Dobby with an expression as though to say 'without my help you are nothing'. Dobby who's wearing a shabby blood-stained tea-towel if I'm not mistaken enters the ring to his master's furious glance."

Papa Shango: "Dobby has reached the finals after a more than bloody match against "Doozer", a real hardcore house-elf. Lucius intervered so Dobby would eventually win even with a large open wound on his forehead."

Lycosia Thule: "That was indeed one of the worst matches I've ever seen. All the ring looked like the inside of a mad slaughterhouse."

Papa Shango: "Coming to the ring next is Vladimere Nitsibitski, master and owner of so called "Strongest house-elf of the world" Maroni!" 

Vladimere Nitsibitski, hailing from the Ukraine and entering to the song "I will survive" is walking down the aisle. His eyes fixed at Lucius Malfoy he places himself at the other side of the ring. Both of the men exchange angry glances.

Lycosia Thule: "Weighing in at 68 kg, please welcome "the strongest house-elf worldwide" MARONI!"

Now this is a house-elf. Maroni, a very very muscular little house-elf with arms like fat red lobster claws comes to the ring. The crowd doesn't know whether to cheer at him or to boo him. His master Vladimere pushes him and Maroni enters the ring and the different physiques of both house-elves become even more obvious. Dobby's arms look like small toothpicks, his body slim and face gaunt. But Maroni looks like a mix between house-elf, Arnold Schwarzenegger and a sumo wrestler.

Papa Shango: "Lucius Malfoy stares at Maroni. He can hardly believe his eyes. This house-elf really looks a LOT more muscular than Dobby! Maroni must be on steroids."

The bell rings and the match begins...

Lycosia Thule: "Both house-elves now glare at one another...Maroni stays leaning in the turnbuckles while Dobby closes in on him slowely."

Papa Shango: "Just as Dobby reaches Maroni Maroni hits Dobby with a headbutt! Yeah, Dobby hasn't got a clue how to start a match against SUCH a house-elf..."

Lycosia Thule: "I bet he's never seen anything like that before. Well, I haven't. Maroni hits Dobby's face hard against the padded corner of the ring...the fans start counting...7...and 8! Yet another one...9...and...10!"

Papa Shango: "What a furious start! Maroni's fat cheeks have turned completely red now, he doesn't let go and keeps hitting Dobby, now with his elbow in the corner of the ring..."

Lycosia Thule: "Yeah, Dobby can't free himself, he's all locked up in Maroni's clutch. He drags him to the ground and kicks him in the stomach. Dobby's looking like he'd throw up every second..."

Papa Shango: "Maybe he will. Dobby is lying in the center of the ring while Maroni takes to the ropes...he's up the top rope now and comes crushing down with a reverse moonsault!"

Lycosia Thule: "WOW! Maroni isn't only strong he's also quite athletic. He goes for the pin...

Papa Shango: "1...and 2...Dobby got out!"

Lycosia Thule: "Oh look! Lucius raises his arms as though to say that he knew his house-elf would come out of this 3-count again."

Papa Shango: "Dobby surely is an enduring wrestler but he just can't keep up with Maroni, be it strength or speed...Maroni is astoundingly fast for his weight."

Lycosia Thule: "Yeah, one can but wonder...Maroni's taking out the speed now...with that Camel Clutch he tries to tire Dobby out."

Papa Shango: "The ref asks Dobby if he's giving up..."

Lycosia Thule: "Lucius Malfoy screams loudly from outside the ring...he doesn't want Dobby to give up in that hold. Of course he will NOT even allow him to give up so he won't..."

Papa Shango: "Yes, Dobby is a really obedient house-elf and Lucius knows how to treat house-elves properly...of course you do too, Lycosia."

Lycosia Thule: "Yes, I've trained a couple of families on how to treat house-elves if they want to have a good time with them..."

Papa Shango: "Still not giving up...Lucius sure can be proud of his house-elf. Maroni does the best he can but Dobby won't give up...although there is no chance to get out of that Camel Clutch Dobby lasts in the hold as long as he can...we've seen it in several matches before, Dobby never gives up..."

Lycosia Thule: "At least not if Lucius' around. And he keeps screaming from outside the ring...the crowd stands behind him and start chanting with Lucius: "DON'T GIVE UP"!"

Papa Shango: "Maroni obviously must have understood by now that Dobby doesn't give up in a hold so he loosens it and goes for another blow from the top rope...elbow slam!"

Lycosia Thule: "Maroni hooks Dobby up, lifts him high into the air and drops him with a massive Jackhammer!"

Papa Shango: "He's going for the pin again...1...2...shoulder up!"

Lycosia Thule: "Maroni drags Dobby to his feet, he barely can stand alone now and smashes him in between the ropes...elbow following!"

Papa Shango: "Dobby looks horrible...he's bleeding from the corner of his mouth, one eye half-closed and blood all over his pillow-case."

Lycosia Thule: "Or whatever that once was...shoulderblock against Dobby! Dobby falls out of the ring over the top rope!"

Papa Shango: "Lucius runs right to his house-elf ...Mr. Nitsibitski following..."

Lycosia Thule: "Instead of helping Dobby to his feet Lucius screams at him...he's not very satisfied with his performance today I suppose."

Papa Shango: "Neither am I. Maroni's too big a challenge for poor little Dobby."

Lycosia Thule: "Well, not exactly. But previous matches took the better of Dobby like it seems. Lucius, still arguing with Dobby doesn't see Maroni coming! Jumping through the ropes he lands on Lucius! Lucius falls, Maroni now covering him..."

Papa Shango: "That looks like trouble..."

Lycosia Thule: "Yes, it does. No house-elf is allowed attacking another house-elves master during a wrestling match. Maroni gets off of Lucius, he begs for mercy. Lucius doesn't look like he's in a charitable mood..."

Papa Shango: "Oh here we go...Lucius kicks Maroni! Maroni does the best to get away as fast as he can...now Lucius is even attacking Mr. Nitsibitski who's standing right behind him!"

Your winner due to a disqualification: DOBBY!

Lycosia Thule: "Lucius is running up the aisle leaving, followed by "LUCIUS! LUCIUS!" chants. He's left his house-elf alone. Now Dobby has to cope with a very angry ueber-strong house-elf and his master Mr. Nitsibitski. That doesn't look like fun..."

We zoom back to the Death Eater family. "Turn it off" the mother says and the boy does as commanded.

"That was a funny match..." the boy mentions and his mum answers "Yes, indeed. Maroni should have known better...then he surely would have won..."

---------------------------

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own any WWF/WWE wrestling characters. I do NOT earn money with anything published here, I do NOT claim any rights whatsoever.


End file.
